


Happy Birthday, Nishinoya!

by Shiro_Kabocha



Series: Western Valley, Eastern Peak [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday Party, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 13:09:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20976413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiro_Kabocha/pseuds/Shiro_Kabocha
Summary: It’s Noya’s birthday and Asahi wants to do everything he can to make it special and memorable—even though all Noya wants is Asahi!





	Happy Birthday, Nishinoya!

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my “Western Valley, Eastern Peak” series, but can be read on its own in honor of Nishinoya’s birthday.

Noya was wide awake before his alarm clock went off. That wasn't unusual, but this time he was especially early--he'd always found it difficult to sleep the night before his birthday. It was even worse than usual this time because this was the first year he'd be celebrating his birthday with his boyfriend.

And Asahi had blushingly promised to make it special.

Well, it would have been special anyway, just because Asahi made everything special but--Noya was especially wound up because of it.

It was the first time in years that his birthday had fallen on a weekend, and, as luck would have it, it was an all-day training session with the team, so Noya didn't hold out much hope for that "something special" until after practice was done. Not that he minded--Asahi was picking him up for breakfast and there was almost no better way to spend a birthday than playing volleyball with his teammates and friends. Well, there was one thing, but... Nah. Noya wasn't going to hold out hope for _that_.

I wonder what Asahi's planning? Noya wondered as he spiked his hair for the day. Did he get me something? Or is he planning on ditching practice early for a dinner later on? If he got me a gift, will he give it to me over breakfast or make me wait?

Noya hated waiting. Asahi seemed to take some sort of pleasure in making him wait for things, saying the anticipation made it better. Noya didn't believe that; he was just as grateful to get something sooner as he was to get it later. But...he couldn't deny that the best part of Asahi giving him anything was the shy smile that accompanied it every time. Noya would almost prefer that smile to any gift on the planet.

His parents shouted a Happy Birthday to him from the kitchen as they heard him emerging from his bedroom and Noya called back his thanks. They didn't usually make a big deal for his birthday--they almost always gave him new sports equipment, which wasn't terribly exciting, although he was always grateful for it. His mother asked what he wanted for breakfast and Noya shouted back that he was going out to eat before practice. He packed a duffel bag with his gym clothes, running shoes, court shoes, towels, hair gel and even an extra set of clothes, just in case Asahi did plan on taking him out to dinner after practice ended. By the time he finished packing, he could hear the soft putt-putt sound of Asahi's moped idling outside. Noya called farewell to his parents and barreled out the front door.

Asahi was smiling beatifically, his helmet giving an oddly rounded shape to his head. "Happy Birthday, Noya!"

"Thanks, Asahi!" Noya charged out into the street, pressing a swift, hard kiss on Asahi's lips, reveling in the blush that followed. Asahi stuttered something between an admonishment and adoration as Noya secured the second helmet around his head and climbed onto the seat behind Asahi. He would have objected to the helmet--the motorbike could barely keep up with a bicycle--but Asahi was insistent that if Noya was going to ride, he was most definitely going to wear a helmet and Noya certainly did want to ride.

He wrapped his arms around Asahi's middle and pressed his chest against Asahi's back, letting his cheek rest against the hard, flat muscle. "Ready when you are."

"Okay. Hold on." As if he needed to hold on. The moped picked up speed slower than a skateboard going downhill, but even if it wasn't going anywhere, Noya would still be holding on just as tightly.

It wasn't easy to talk over the stuttering buzz of the engine, so Noya simply settled in to enjoy the ride. Asahi rarely picked him up before practice, mostly because they both preferred to run in the mornings. Today was a special exception, though, and Noya wanted to remember every detail of it. The vibration of the seat, the lazy way the storefronts drifted by, the sharp, cold air and the scent of burning leaves. And if he pressed his nose to the back of Asahi's shirt, he could smell fabric softener and Old Spice deodorant--a scent he loved so much on Asahi that he'd given up wearing Old Spice himself.

The moped came to a stop outside a small shop and restaurant on a corner, almost halfway on the way towards Karasuno High School. Asahi glanced back as he settled the bike on its kickstand. "Is this place alright?"

"For breakfast? Of course!" It was a quaint little Western-style cafe, known for fluffy pancakes and thick milkshakes. He'd only eaten there once or twice before because the food was too rich and heavy to make a habit of, but it was perfect as a rare treat--especially before a full day of practice. Noya grinned and leaned forward as Asahi took off his helmet, whispering in his ear: "But I'd rather go somewhere alone with you."

"Noya!" Asahi blushed brilliantly. He glanced around furtively to see if anyone might be close enough to overhear them, then whispered back: "Later."

A thrill of electricity ran up Noya's spine. So there was a plan for later! Hopefully something private and secluded and--hopefully--sexy. As they each lived with their parents, finding time to be alone together was still a rarity, something to be earned and treasured. He almost didn't want to wait--didn't want breakfast, didn't want to go to practice--but if he tried to rush it, Asahi would only tease him and he probably still wouldn't get his way.

Grinning like a fool, Noya followed Asahi into the cafe. He didn't even have to look at the menu to know that he wanted the pancakes, topped with fresh fruit and a dollop of whipped cream. Asahi, showing some level of restraint, ordered an omelet with a side of toast and jam. And black coffee. Which was good, because he didn't look fully awake just yet; Asahi always took a little time to get started in the mornings. Noya ordered a hot chocolate, perfect for a morning that promised winter would be starting in earnest soon.

"Are you sure this place is okay for your birthday?" Asahi asked after a few restorative sips of his caffeine. "We could have gone somewhere else, but I wasn't sure--"

"This is great!" Noya assured him. "I never get to eat here, so it's perfect!"

"Really?"

"Really!" Noya beamed. He smiled up at the server as she placed a stack of pancakes down in front of him, as well as a tiny pitcher of syrup. Asahi laughed as Noya drowned his plate in the syrup.

"Are you really going to eat all of that?" he teased lightly. "It's bigger than you are."

"Of course I am! This is why I have the energy to keep going when you and the other seniors start flagging at the end of practice," Noya teased right back. "Sugar's good for you first thing in the morning. Here, try some!"

He swiped a decadent bite through the whipped cream, then speared a strawberry and leaned across the table, holding out the morsel for Asahi. Asahi tried to take the fork from him, but Noya pulled it away, a playful grin on his face. After a quick, furtive glance around, Asahi leaned forward and ate off Noya's fork, his cheeks a subtle pink. Noya sat back, satisfied with having done something so couple-y, and dug into his meal with gusto.

Asahi finished his omelet long before Noya was halfway through his pancakes. He had his coffee refilled and nursed it, smiling softly as he watched Noya mutilate his stack of pancakes.

"What?" Noya asked, glancing across the table, noticing Asahi watching him.

"It's nothing." Asahi grinned and Noya suspected he had some whipped cream on his face. Deciding he didn't care, he went back to eating. "I did get you something. For your birthday. I just...want to give it to you later."

"Oh? Is it something dirty?" Noya shot a wicked grin across the table and was rewarded with a deep, scarlet blush. "I'm not worried about it, Asahi. Whenever you want to give it to me is fine."

"Good." He actually looked relieved, as if Asahi had expected Noya to demand whatever it was right away. Asahi laughed nervously for a moment, one hand scrubbing at the stubble on his jaw. "Sorry, Noya. This is my first time celebrating a birthday with someone I--with you. I'm trying not to get it wrong."

"I don't think you could get it wrong," Noya said, trying to be comforting. "I'm happy as long as I get to spend it with you."

He thought that would make Asahi blush again, but instead he got a soft smile, the kind that made him want to leap across the table and claim Asahi's mouth with his tongue. "Is there something you're expecting though? Something you've always wanted for your birthday?"

"Well..." Noya glanced down and chased a bite of pancake through lakes of syrup. There was one thing. But it had never worked out, for very practical reasons. The birthday of his dreams was always a beach party, with volleyball in the sand and swimming and watermelon. But his birthday was in October--it was always far too cold for a beach birthday. He'd learned to accept that years ago, yet childishly he always hoped that one year would find October unseasonably warm, making his birthday wish come true. The scrape of dead leaves on the sidewalk outside the window heralded that this would not be that year. Rather than say all of that and possibly make Asahi feel bad for something he couldn't control, Noya just beamed. "As long as I can spend time with you and my friends, I'll be happy!"

Noya finished his pancakes while Asahi drained his second cup of coffee. Asahi paid the check as Noya complained about how full and sleepy he felt after such a large meal and Asahi teased him lightly. Back on Asahi's moped, Noya felt lulled to near-sleep by the warmth of Asahi's back and the comforting buzz of the engine. He very nearly nodded off before he realized Asahi wasn't heading towards the school.

"Asahi!" Noya shouted to be heard over the wind and the engine. "The school is back that way!"

"Coach said we're playing in a different gym today," Asahi shouted back. "Didn't you get the email?"

It was possible Noya had gotten an email. He hadn't exactly checked. Who checked their email first thing in the morning on a weekend? Good thing Asahi knew where they were going; it would have been embarrassing to show up at the wrong gym. Maybe the faculty advisor had scheduled them a last-minute practice match against another school and that was why they were going to a different gym. Reassured, Noya let his mind wander sleepily as he clung to Asahi's back. He was just in the middle of a lewd daydream involving Asahi's birthday gift (something involving fuzzy handcuffs and whipped cream) when the moped finally coasted to a stop.

"A college gym?" Noya asked, rubbing feeling back into legs put to sleep by the bike's vibrations. "Are we playing a college team?"

"No, this school's team is at an away match this weekend," Asahi explained. "They gave us permission to use their gym for the day."

"Oh." Noya shouldered his duffel bag, still confused. "So it's not a practice game, then?"

Asahi grinned. "You'll see."

Noya made note of the school's team bus parked outside the fairly standard-looking gymnasium and assumed that the rest of the team had met at Karasuno and bused over together earlier that morning. While they weren't late for practice yet, Noya and Asahi had arrived later than they usually did, so Noya hurried to the partially open door. He pulled it open, blinking in a sudden glare from sunlight on--sunlight on what, exactly?

"Surprise!" Noya's teammates shouted as he blinked away the glare. As his vision cleared, Noya realized that the entire gym floor was covered in soft, white sand. His teammates had already begun warm-ups, leaving deep trenches in the sand with every step, every jump, every dive. Off to the side, Kiyoko-san was organizing a table laden with pitchers of lemonade, whole watermelons and plates of finger sandwiches. And then, to his wonder and delight, she turned around and dragged forward a cooler bearing a taped-on sign reading "ice pops." When she straightened, Kiyoko saw Noya staring and smiled. "Happy Birthday, Noya-san."

Noya pinched his arm, wondering if he was somehow dreaming. He looked up at Asahi, all sorts of unnamed emotions surging beneath his skin. "Asahi, what...what is all of this?"

"This campus has a beach volleyball team," Asahi explained, smiling brightly. "They practice here when it's too cold to play at the beach. I didn't know what to do for your birthday, so I asked Tanaka-san and he said you'd always wanted a beach birthday. I was sort of hoping...that this counts?"

Noya looked around the vast sand-filled gymnasium again, at his teammates laughing as they stumbled over their usual moves, unused to moving in sand, at the carefully chosen summer-type foods. For a moment, it was overwhelming, how above and beyond Asahi had gone for him--and not just Asahi. The whole team must have agreed to change their practice. All because Noya had once confessed that he wanted a beach-volleyball birthday party to his best friend.

A wild grin took over Noya's face seconds before he launched himself at Asahi, wrapping his arms and legs around the ace. "This is perfect! I can't believe you did all of this for me!"

Asahi laughed, hugging the enthusiastic libero. "Everyone helped. Coach donated some of the food from his store and sensei arranged the gym and Daichi thought practicing in sand would be good resistance training and Suga said it would be good for team morale, so--"

"Take some credit, would you?" Noya asked, laughing as he disentangled himself from his boyfriend. "This is amazing!"

"It's still practice, though!" Coach Ukai called from the net. "Hurry and warm up so we can get started!"

"Yes, Coach!" Noya stowed his duffel bag against the wall alongside the others, then jogged out to greet his teammates.

"Happy Birthday, Noya!" Ryu slapped him on the shoulder, grinning wildly. "What do you think?"

"It's awesome!" Noya replied, unable to stop smiling. "I can't believe you remembered!"

"I can't believe he remembered, either," Ennoshita said with a not unkind smirk. "We were supposed to be studying for a test the next day when you mentioned it. He failed the test, but he remembered the type of birthday you wanted."

Noya and Tanaka laughed. The other second-years all bid Noya a happy birthday before beginning warm up drills. Noya looked around for Asahi, finding him standing with the other seniors, all smiling as they chatted and stretched. Their eyes caught and they grinned at each other just before Daichi lost his footing in the sand, dragging down both Suga and Asahi as he attempted to cath his balance. Noya grinned as the seniors disentangled themselves from each other, Daichi glowering at the sand while Suga laughed.

"Playing in this is a lot different," Kageyama said, shuffling through the sand, his expression pensive. "Happy birthday, by the way. This is good resistance training, but I don't see how else it benefits us to practice here."

"But it's fun!" Shoyo cheered, bolting past Kageyama before skidding to a sliding stop. He whooped a laugh, turned and began running a circuit around the sand-filled gymnasium. With a reckless grin, Noya followed, kicking up sand behind him as he ran. When Shoyo glanced back over his shoulder, Noya turned a somersault on the sand. Shoyo cheered then tried to same, falling flat on his back and knocking the wind out of his chest. Noya laughed uproariously while Shoyo recovered.

A sharp whistle echoed off the distant ceiling, drawing all eyes towards their coach.

"We've been generously granted this space for one day! Let's not tear it up too badly," Ukai advised. "Let's start with sprinting drills under the net! Line up and go!"

Practice went on as usual after that, with the one difference being the medium under their feet. Sprints were laborious and stumble-filled, made even worse by Tsukishima's complaints about sand in his shoes and scratches on the lenses of his glasses. It was harder to jump, harder to sprint, harder to turn and dart and dash. But diving drills were the best they'd ever been.

"Can we just run diving drills all day?" Shoyo asked, belly-down in the sand. "This is so much better than diving on the gym floor!"

"That's the only thing that's better, dumbass," Kageyama grumbled, brushing sand from his gym shirt.

"I actually trained diving on sand first," Noya explained, still thoroughly enjoying the experience. "It's easier on the body and helps train the movement of the dive before you have to do it on the gym floor."

"I wish I'd thought of that," Shoyo admitted, standing up, brushing sand off his front, then diving again, sending a spray of sand over Kageyama's shoes. "I could do this all day."

"Still practice!" Coach Ukai shouted after blowing sharply on his whistle. He called out the teams on each side of the net and Noya didn't think it was any accident that he ended up on the same team as Asahi. They grinned at each other before settling into their positions, waiting for the other side to serve the ball.

Despite coach's declaration that this was still practice, it really wasn't. Not in any practical way. The sand was harder to move in, making the effort to run and jump that much more tiring. Before they even finished their first bout, everyone was sweating, complaining about stiff muscles and the effort of moving. Coach Ukai made a brilliant suggestion after that and told them for their next match not to focus on moving so much as keeping the ball connected and on sending it to specific areas of the court, rather than making their teammates run for it. Of course, Noya had long since mastered the art of changing the spin of a ball to send it precisely to the setter, but it turned out to be good practice for less refined receivers, like Shoyo and Yamaguchi. By the end of the second game, most of the second and third years had gotten used to sending and receiving, rather than diving and chasing. The first-years were a bit less coordinated (all except for the genius-setter, of course) but still improving considerably.

"Alright, you might as well take a break," Ukai allowed, as it seemed everyone was struggling to move. "Drink some water and relax for a little bit. Make sure to thank Nishinoya for practicing on sand today."

Noya laughed, even though half the team shot him mutinous glares. At the table of snacks, Kiyoko-san handed him an ice pop from the cooler. Noya asked for a hug instead, since it was his birthday and Kiyoko gave him a look that suggested he eat sand first. Noya laughed and accepted the ice pop, ducking his head in gratitude. He might be in love with Asahi, but that didn't mean he couldn't appreciate the vision of beauty that was Kiyoko as well. Although, as he turned around and found Asahi glaring at him, he nearly swallowed a chunk of his ice pop whole. He shrugged sheepishly, then moved deliberately away from the snack table, flopping down in the sand next to Ryu and the other second-years.

"Were you surprised?" Ryu asked, kicking sand over Noya's legs.

"That you actually remembered something useful?" Noya teased, grinning at his friend. "Yeah, I was pretty surprised. I didn't even know there were gyms like this."

"Me neither," Ryu admitted. "I didn't think I was being helpful at all when Asahi-san asked me what you wanted for your birthday."

"All things fair, you're almost never helpful," Ennoshita put in. Ryu scowled and kicked sand at him. Ennoshita and the others laughed good-naturedly.

"Hey, I hope you don't mind, but we all pitched in to get you a little something," Ennoshita said, casting a sideways glance over at Kinoshita and Narita. They nodded and scrambled to their feet, ducking outside the open gym doors.

"You didn't have to," Noya said, suddenly feeling a little bad. It was nice enough that he was spending the day doing what he loved with all his closest friends. He wished they hadn't felt obligated to actually buy him anything.

"Well, it's for us, too," Ennoshita admitted, standing up and brushing sand off his clothes. Noya noted the devilish grin on Ryu's face as he, too, stood up, so Noya pushed up from the sand as well, casting dubious looks at his friends as well as at the sunlit doorway.

Kinoshita and Narita darted back inside, wild grins on their faces as they tossed a pair of pump-action water guns to Ennoshita and Ryu, then raised and aimed their own water guns at Noya. Laughing hard and loud, Noya wrestled Ryu's water gun out of his hands, hip-checked his friend to the ground and fired back at the other second-years. They took off running, yelling and laughing as they soaked each other with blasts of water. Ryu scrambled to the door, grabbed the fifth water gun, then took off after them.

"Hey!" Daichi shouted uselessly across the gym. "If you're this energetic, save it for practice!"

That was a mistake. Suga and Asahi knew well enough to dive out of the way before the second-years turned as one and fired on Daichi. The team captain sputtered, then shouted in mock-outrage, kicking up sand as he darted after them. He tackled Narita around the knees, divesting him of his water gun before chasing after Noya and Ryu, who took turns in a sort-of tag-team operation of diving, shooting and darting behind non-combatants, such as their coach and other teammates.

"This is unbelievably juvenile," Tsukishima complained, caught by a wave of kicked up sand. "I understand the point of resistance training on sand, but a water gun fight serves no actual pur--"

He was cut off by at least three different streams of water. He glowered at each and every person holding a water gun, then turned and stormed sullenly off through the gym door, followed closely by Yamaguchi, who insisted it was a party and it was supposed to be fun. Noya and the others all called a truce while they refilled their water canisters from a spigot in the wall, laughing and catching their breath as they jockeyed playfully for position.

"Now that it's a bit quieter in here," Coach Ukai started, clearing his throat as he stepped away from Kiyoko, whom he'd used as shelter during the water gun fight, "We should get back to practicing, seeing as how you all are not nearly as tired as--"

He stopped as a shadow blocked the doorway. Everywhere around the sand-covered gym, people stopped and stared, Noya and Ryu freezing in the middle of pumping their water guns. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi had returned to the gym and held between them a heavy-looking cooler. They set it down between them, Yamaguchi looking nervous, Tsukishima's glasses glinting evilly. He casually flipped up the lid of the cooler, reached in and--

Coach Ukai swore and grabbed Kiyoko's shoulders, ducking down behind her. Asahi and Suga scrambled for cover while Noya and Ryu screamed a challenge and continued readying their weapons.

Tsukishima tossed a single water balloon in his hand, smirking as he watched the gymnasium dissolve into chaos.

"Now now," Daichi said, moving as if to lay his stolen water-arm on the ground peacefully. "This isn't our gym. We don't know if the team that plays here would be okay with--"

"My brother plays here sometimes," Tsukishima said by way of explanation. "He says most of the practices here either start or end in water balloon fights, so I came prepared."

"That still doesn't mean--" Whatever peaceable thing Daichi would have said was cut off by the second-year savages who ran screaming past him, water guns primed and ready. Ryu went down as a water balloon exploded off his chest, but the others leapt over him, charging the cooler full of ammunition.

Within seconds, everyone was soaked and caked with wet sand. Kiyoko had had the foresight to bring an extra plastic tablecloth, and with Suga and Asahi's help got the food covered to protect it as arcs of weaponized water, sprays of sand and exploded bits of balloon rained down upon them. Shoyo and Kageyama had somehow ended up on Tsukishima's team and were hurling water balloons at the second-years. The highlight of the fight for Noya was when he dove after a poorly thrown balloon and bounced it off his wrist, just like he was receiving a volleyball. Rather than bursting on contact, he sent the balloon back the way it had come so that it exploded against Kageyama's chest. He'd laughed so hard after that, he'd deserved the water balloon pummeling he'd gotten afterwards.

The water guns finally ran out of fluid and the last of the water balloons was thrown, leaving each of the participants panting and exhausted, spread-eagled on the sand.

"Best birthday ever," Noya declared, chest heaving, muscles burning, sand working its way into unwelcome places.

He heard Asahi's laugh just before the ace sat down next to him in the sand. "Is it? It's a lot less volleyball-playing than I thought it'd be."

"It's more like a party than team practice," Noya said with a grin. "It's perfect. Thanks, Asahi."

Without getting up from his splayed-put position in the sand, Noya wove his fingers through Asahi's, holding his hand and smiling up at him. Asahi's smile was soft and sweet and something in his eyes made Noya feel like he was the only person in the whole world. Their relationship was still new and exciting, but still felt as comfortable as a favorite pair of old shoes. If he thought Asahi would let him, Noya would have climbed into Asahi's lap and kissed him until he bore him down to the sand and maybe tried seeing how far Asahi would let him go before stopping him.

"Alright!" Ukai clapped his hands once, earning groans from the tired teenagers. "That's enough loafing around! We should be able to get two more training sessions in before we have to clean up, so let's move!"

Weak protests echoed off the high ceiling as the teens picked themselves up off the ground, shaking sand from their clothes, their skin, and even from inside their shoes. The water guns were collected and set aside, the food uncovered and picked at before the team grudgingly marched back to the volleyball court.

They made even more mistakes than earlier, thanks to aching muscles and poor footing. The sand, which had started off almost smooth and sculpted, had been churned up beneath practice and play, making it uneven. It rose to trip players in some places, made them stagger and fall off-balance in others. Rather than put them through two more practice games, Coach Ukai called a halt after the first game and had them partner up instead. They practiced sending and receiving the ball back and forth, moving carefully through the rugged sand, treating the practice like it was a tournament so that when a pair dropped the ball, they were declared out. To no one's surprise, Shoyo and Kageyama failed first--Kageyama had sent the ball farther than Shoyo could reach, even though he tried. The sand he kicked up in his scramble to receive the ball sprayed at Tsukishima, making him miss his next receive and knocking him out. The final pairs in the match were Daichi and Suga, and Noya and Asahi. It looked like Noya and Asahi might win, too, but then Suga said something in a voice too soft to be heard except by Asahi, who's ears burned pink as he fumbled his receive. So, as usual, Daichi and Suga won.

"What did he say?" Noya asked as he helped Asahi take down the net now that practice was over.

"N-nothing," Asahi said, refusing to meet Noya's gaze.

Noya would have pressed more, but a shout from across the gym caught his attention instead. "Noya! We've got one more surprise for you!"

Noya turned in time to see Narita and Kinoshita fling open garage-like doors at the far end of the gym. An engine stuttered to life with a dull roar, then a bright orange tractor lumbered out onto the sand, Ryu behind the wheel. A drag attached the back raked over the sand, leaving smooth, even furrows behind it.

"No way!" Noya shouted, eyes going wide.

"Wait, wait!" Daichi held out an arm to block Noya's headlong charge at the piece of machinery. "We did agree to fix the sand after our practice, but really, it should probably only be the coach or someone with a driver's license that--"

"I have a driver's license!" Ryu crowed, stopping the tractor so Noya could climb up. "And what's a birthday without a driving lesson?"

"Please, Daichi!" Noya shouted, already assessing the pedals, levers and gears arrayed on the tractor panel.

"Ugh." Daichi ran a hand over his face. "I am so going to regret this."

Suga laughed and patted him on the shoulder. "You always knew it was going to be the biggest idiots driving the tractor, didn't you?"

"But I hoped otherwise," Daichi admitted.

Asahi watched with a smile (from a distance) as Ryu pointed out the controls before relinquishing the sole seat to Noya. Ryu clung to the side of the tractor, standing on the single stair as Noya stepped on the pedal for "forward." The whole tractor jolted violently, nearly throwing Ryu clear. They both laughed joyously, then Noya started again, this time with less pressure on the pedal. A diagram depicting proper raking patterns was taped over the speedometer (the tractor had a limiter on it, of course, so it could only go five miles an hour, at most) and with Ryu riding "shotgun" (as much as anyone could ride "shotgun" on a tractor), Noya followed the instructions, enjoying the act of driving, if not the chore of fixing the sandy arena. By the time they finished, all the duffel bags, food and equipment had been packed up and moved outside the gym. Ryu showed Noya how to raise the drag, then got the tractor into position to back into the garage. Daichi drew the line at an inexperienced driver actually backing into the narrow space, so Noya hopped down and let Ryu park it.

"We should totally get one of these for our gym," Noya said, helping Ryu close the garage doors on the tractor.

"Right?" Ryu said, laughing.

"What for?" Daichi asked, practical as ever. "We don't play on sand."

"I don't know, to like, take up scuff marks or polish the floor or something." Noya grinned. "No one would complain about cleaning the gym if they got to ride around on one of those!"

Daichi rolled his eyes. "Try not to mess up the sand too much on your--Hey! What did I just say!" Daichi turned into angry-dad-mode as Noya and Ryu decided to race to the distant door, shoving each other down to roll in the freshly combed sand along the way. Noya had to shake sand out of his clothes again as he stepped outside, shocked by the cold fall air. Inside the sand-covered gym, it had been all too easy to think it was still summer, rather than a third of the way through October.

Asahi stood just outside the gym door, wearing a patiently loving expression. "Did you have fun?"

"Yeah! Hey, Asahi--"

"No, you're not driving my moped."

"Aw," Noya whined, mostly joking.

The rest of the team had gathered near the bus, preparing to head back to Karasuno high school. A few wished Noya a final "happy birthday" before kicking sand off the bottom of their shoes and climbing onto the bus. Noya called out his thanks, waving as the bus pulled away from the borrowed gym. He turned back to Asahi, trying not to look expectant.

He must have failed because Asahi rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "So...um, there's this...thing we can do but...we really don't have to. If you don't want to."

"I do," Noya assured him. Whatever the thing was (and he had an idea, or at least, he had a hope of what it might be) if it made Asahi this nervous to talk about it, Noya knew he wanted it.

Asahi still hesitated. Scraped his shoe over the sandy pavement. Took a deep breath. "If you want--and no pressure, okay?--but if you want, I sort of have the key to a beach house where we could...spend the night?"

"What? For real?" Noya's jaw nearly hit the ground. "Of course I want to! Is it like your family's beach house or something?"

"Ha, no, actually it's...Suga's uncle's, I think?" Asahi was blushing. Noya recalled Suga saying something that had made Asahi blush and fumble his receive earlier; this must have been it. Wow, but it must have taken all of Asahi's willpower to make a request like this one. Noya could barely resist teasing him over it. "I, um, maybe told my parents that the team was training late and staying at the campus lodge overnight."

Noya couldn't help but smirk at that. "Azumane Asahi. You lied to your parents just so you could get laid tonight?"

Asahi sputtered, turning the deepest shade of red that Noya had ever seen. Noya laughed raucously.

"That's actually a good idea, though. Let me call my parents."

"We really don't have to--"

"Too late. It's my birthday and I want whatever you're gonna give me." Noya winked as he held the phone to his ear, enjoying watching every conflicting emotion flicker over Asahi's face. It wasn't often that Noya lied to his parents, but the chance to be alone all night with Asahi was too good to pass up. Actually, the better question to ask would be: How had Asahi been able to lie to his parents? Asahi was the worst liar Noya had ever met.

It only took a moment to convince his mother that he would be staying at the team lodge at Karasuno High School, and yes, he had grabbed a change of clothes, so no, he didn't need to stop at home. To draw attention away from the lie, Noya told his mother about the surprise party his team had thrown him and when he began to give the highlights of the water gun fight, she had to beg off so she could get back to work, asking no further questions about the overnight stay. Noya grinned as he clicked his phone off, seeing Asahi still looking mildly uncomfortable.

"So. Where are we going?"

Asahi shouldered his bag, looking almost resolute rather than anticipatory. "Hop on."

Instead of going straight to the shore (where Noya assumed a beach house would be located) Asahi took them to dinner at a tiny corner ramen shop. It was early still, but Noya realized he hadn't eaten as much during practice as he thought he had, thanks to the distractions of water guns and later the tractor. He ordered a double helping of noodles, extra pork and extra eggs. He meant to help pay, too, but Asahi wouldn't allow it, saying it was all part of his birthday celebration. Then they were back on the moped, driving towards the shore with the sunset on their backs.

"Is this it?" Noya asked as Asahi cut the engine in front of a tiny beach cottage framed by sand dunes and cattails.

"I think so. I've never been here before." Asahi checked the address on his phone before taking a small keyring out of his pocket. "Suga says his uncle rents it out to vacationers, but the season is over so he's letting us use it. Or, I guess he thinks Suga is using it."

Noya followed Asahi inside the little house, something other than his libido tugging at his heart. The house smelled like cleaning solutions and sea salt and really only had four rooms: living room, bedroom, bathroom and kitchen. A screened-in porch wrapped around almost three sides of the house, protecting all sorts of beach-going items, such as surf boards, pool noodles, umbrellas, beach chairs and even pails and shovels for kids. Far off in the distance, Noya could hear the crash of the surf on the beach. He set his duffel bag down on the floor and turned to face Asahi, who was lingering uncomfortably in the doorway to the bedroom.

He was too adorable, really. More adorable than anyone six feet tall had any right to be. Noya took a deep breath, smiled, then held his hand out to Asahi. "Can we walk down to the ocean?"

The tension seemed to flow out of Asahi all at once as he breathed: "Yes."

Holding tight to Asahi's hand, Noya led the way through the side door onto the porch, then out through the dunes and down to the beach. The sun was nearly gone, but the sky was still streaked with gold and pink. The ocean was a distant black capped in foamy white. Noya had toed out of his shoes on the porch and the sand was silty-cool beneath his feet. Asahi's hand was warm in his as they made their way down the slope of the beach, stopping at the high tide mark, where the sand turned smooth and cold. The wind whipped around them, tugging at Noya's t-shirt, at Asahi's hair. It certainly wasn't the gentle summer ocean that lay before them, but the rough, chilly waters of autumn, pounding on the beach and rushing backwards with a warning hiss.

They stood watching the waves for a long while, the light slowly dwindling above them. Noya tugged on Asahi's hand before sitting down on the sand. Asahi sat beside him, pressing close against his side.

"Do you want my jacket?" Asahi asked, already sliding down the zipper.

"Nah, I'm not cold." Noya wore only his gym shorts and a t-shirt, but he honestly wasn't cold at all. He'd learned to like the cold, as it numbed his skin where it bruised from frequent dives to unforgiving gymnasium floors. Even when he wasn't aching from a game or from practice, he enjoyed the touch of a cool breeze on his skin.

Even so, when Asahi wrapped an arm around his back, Noya leaned into his warmth. More because it was Asahi than for any other reason.

"Why did you want a beach-themed birthday?" Asahi asked, breaking the silence a second time.

"Because everyone's always happy at the beach," Noya replied with a grin. "There's always laughing and running and food and games. And beach volleyball. Summer's the best, isn't it?"

Asahi shrugged, looking out over the ocean. "I don't know. Summer's always so hot, I barely feel like doing anything. I like the cooler weather in fall. And the leaves, and the smell of wood smoke. And all the pumpkins make me think of--" He cut off suddenly. Noya looked up to see Asahi's ears turn red.

"What?" Noya asked. When the ace ignored him, he dug his elbow into the taller boy's side. "What about the pumpkins? Huh?"

Asahi ducked his head. Rubbed his neck. Blushed and sighed. "The color of pumpkins makes me think of your team uniform."

"Ha! Really?" Noya grinned. "I got so tired of pumpkins as a kid. Pumpkin painting and carving was always the theme of my birthdays growing up."

"That makes sense," Asahi allowed, voice soft. "I got tired of visiting temples on my birthday every year, too."

"Oh yeah. New Years Day, right?" Noya dug his feet into the sand. It was just dawning on him that he'd have to do something big for Asahi's birthday to pay him back for all of this. "Did you ever want to, like, go on a tropical cruise or something instead?"

Asahi chuckled. "No, nothing like that. I guess I'd like to sleep in instead of being rushed out to the temples. Maybe eat something other than soba and mochi."

Noya almost gaped at him in surprise. Soba and mochi were just about his favorite parts of New Year's. Then again, he could understand that even something special could be overdone and become less so over time. Well, at least that helped him out a little--no traditional New Year's food on Asahi's birthday.

Noya stretched, kicking his legs out straight and leaning back on his hands. "We don't have to do anything tonight if you don't want to."

Asahi flinched, one arm wrapped around his knees, drawn up to his chest. "That's fine. It's up to you. I didn't mean to imply that we had to...anything. It's whatever you want."

"Oh, I _want_ to," Noya assured him. "But not if it's going to stress you out. It's really nice just being alone with you out here. Just like this."

Noya felt the arm around his back tighten briefly. "I like this, too."

Noya let his hopes for the evening go, watching them run down the incline of the beach to drown in the surf. Sure, it would have been nice if his first time could be on his birthday with the world's best boyfriend. But it wasn't worth rushing if Asahi wasn't ready for it. As a new wave broke, Noya nuzzled his face into Asahi's shoulder until Asahi tipped his head to look down at him.

"We'll still make out and stuff though, right?" Noya asked.

Asahi's sweet smile was lit by the first stars peeking out over the ocean. He leaned down over Noya's upturned face and placed a kiss on his lips. "We can do whatever you want, Yuu. It's your birthday."

Their second kiss was a little less sweet, a little more messy. Then Noya half-climbed into Asahi's lap, arms around Asahi's shoulders as he kissed him insistent and deep. Asahi's arms were around his back, pressing Noya against his chest. Noya resisted the urge to free Asahi's hair, as the wind whipping at their clothing would likely hopelessly tangle it. Instead, he leaned his weight into Asahi's shoulders until the ace fell back onto the sand, Noya laying on his chest as he continued kissing, slow and long and deep.

All too soon, the beach was dark but for the stars, and Asahi shivered from lying in the cold sand. Noya laughed and helped him up and together they returned to the borrowed beach house. To keep from tracking sand inside, they stopped on the porch and shook off as much sand from their skin and clothing as possible. Asahi left his shoes, socks and jacket outside. Noya brushed off with a towel. Their eyes met just briefly and Noya felt a small thrill run the length of his spine. Even if they didn't end up having sex tonight, there was still a lot they could do. And sleeping in Asahi's arms once again was something Noya had been hoping for ever since that last day of away-camp.

The beach house was cool and drafty, but the couch had plenty of pillows and blankets and the TV filled the room with a soft, warm glow. Asahi made mugs of hot chocolate while Noya found something they could mutually ignore on the TV. It felt so domestic, Noya wondered if this was what it would be like to live with someone--a thought that actually made him blush, ever so slightly. He had a whole year ahead of him at school yet; it wasn't time for him to start thinking about the future.

Asahi, though. Asahi would be graduating soon.

And they still hadn't talked about what that would mean for the both of them.

As Asahi handed a warm mug to Noya, he decided he still didn't want to have that talk just yet. It was still his birthday; serious talks were for other days.

Asahi sat down on the couch beside Noya and threw a blanket over the both of them. Noya sidled over into Asahi's lap, setting aside the chocolate in favor of resuming the kissing they had started on the beach. Asahi didn't seem to mind too much, not as he ran his hands down Noya's back and slid them up under his shirt. Noya finally freed Asahi's hair from its bun and ran his fingers through it, granules of sand falling free as he did.

The kissing was nice--way better than usual as they weren't stealing time in closets or club rooms, or in the back of buses they were supposed to be cleaning. The gift of this private time away from anyone who might interrupt them was way better than anything Noya could have thought to have asked for. In that way, it was the most perfect gift.

In another way, it was kind of the worst.

Because while the kissing was nice...Noya definitely wanted something more. And by the bulge he could feel from sitting in Asahi's lap, there had to be more the ace wanted as well.

Finally feeling just a little raw from their extended kissing session, Noya lolled his head against Asahi's shoulder, making a small show of getting comfortable. Which, of course, included a bit of subtle grinding over Asahi's crotch. Asahi gasped and bit his lower lip, trying to find a more accommodating position for the both of them. He leaned back into the corner of the couch, trying to draw Noya's legs across his lap, but Noya twisted, pressing his back into Asahi's chest, arching his spine as he ground down, head thrown back over Asahi's shoulder. He felt Asahi's arms circle his waist, Asahi's breath in his ear.

"Comfortable?" Asahi asked, breath just a touch uneven.

"Not completely," Noya said, wiggling his hips again and making Asahi gasp. "Maybe the bed would be more comfortable."

Noya felt a sharp exhale through his hair. "We can do that. If that's what you want."

With a slightly exasperated sigh, Noya pushed Asahi's arms away and turned around so that he was straddling Asahi's lap to face him. "It matters what you want, too, you know."

Asahi just stared at him in surprise.

"It doesn't matter if I want to if you don't want to," Noya continued. "You don't just have to give me what I want because it's my birthday."

"But I...I do want to...go to bed." Asahi's cheeks were pink. "Not that that should make you feel pressured or anything, but--"

Noya just about threw his hands in the air in frustration. "If _you_ want to, and _I_ want to, then why aren't we naked already?"

Asahi chuckled. Then choked. Turned bright red. "Um..."

"Come on." Noya was done with Asahi's shyness. If the ace wanted to stop anything, he was more than capable of saying no or walking away. Noya might be powerful, but there was no way he could force Asahi into anything he really didn't want to do. After kicking free of the blanket, Noya stood, hauling Asahi along with him. Asahi paused just long enough to click the TV off before following Noya into the bedroom. Inside the doorway, Noya stopped, hauled Asahi down by the front of his shirt and kissed him again. He thought about reiterating once more that Asahi didn't have to do anything he didn't want to do, but instead, he released Asahi's shirt and stepped back into the center of the tiny room. "I'm taking my clothes off and going to bed. You can join me if you want, but you don't have to. You're my boyfriend whether we sleep together or not."

He thought Asahi might blush and stutter, but as Noya peeled off his t-shirt, the only look on Asahi's face was loving adoration. He did look a little shy as he stepped through the doorway, but as he took off his own shirt, Noya found his attention drawn more to the ace's perfectly toned chest and stomach rather than his expression.

Because damn but Asahi looked good shirtless.

Noya swallowed unconsciously, licking his lips as he shucked off his shorts and underwear in one motion. The room was dark, the only light spilling in from the living room, so he wasn't quite expecting it when the backs of his knees hit the bed, making him fall with less grace than he'd intended. With the light behind Asahi, he was little more than a silhouette even as he stepped out of his shorts, but left his boxers on. Noya felt fairly exposed, his semi-hard dick peeking up from his lap as he watched Asahi come closer. He thought back to those stolen moments in a futon, surrounded by their teammates, wishing he could be alone with Asahi so they could do more, be more. He hadn't expected the touch of nerves when he finally found himself exactly where he wanted to be.

Asahi paused and stooped just two steps into the room and opened his duffel bag. It took him long enough to find what he was searching for that Noya leaned forward, trying to see in the dim light. When Asahi finally did stand up, Noya noted a slight tremble of his hands. Hands that now gripped two very notable objects.

A box of condoms and lubricant.

"I thought...just in case?" Asahi said, voice strained.

"Did you buy these?" Noya asked in wonder. "Like, you, Azumane Asahi, walked into a store and purchased condoms and sex lube?"

It was too dark to see Asahi blush, but he did cover his face with his free hand, as if he could hide. Noya stood up from the bed, tugged the condoms and the lube free from Asahi's grip and tossed them onto the bed behind him. He gripped Asahi's wrist gently, pulling it away from his face and pulling Asahi down so he could kiss him.

"That's the sexiest thing you've ever done for me," Noya said seriously, looking Asahi dead in the eye. "C'mere. I want to thank you making this my favorite birthday of all time."

Noya tugged Asahi towards the bed, turning them so that Asahi hit the bed first. Noya climbed up, straddling his lap to cup Asahi's face between his hands, kissing him thoroughly. Asahi's hands were on Noya's back, nearly touching around his waist, sliding down to the top of his ass. Noya ground down as he kissed, waiting until he was sure he felt Asahi's arousal beneath him before leaning back and tucking Asahi's hair behind his ears.

"Remember what we did on the bus?"

Asahi nodded, his cheeks warm beneath Noya's hands.

"You mind if I do that for you?"

"Only if you want--"

"Ssh." Noya scrubbed a hand over Asahi's mouth, feeling the scrape of stubble against his palm. "I wouldn't ask if I didn't want to. It's a yes or no question, Asahi."

Asahi's breath caught. Noya felt more than saw him nod. One more tongue-down-the-throat kiss, then Noya was slithering out of Asahi's lap, settling between Asahi's legs on the floor. Noya felt Asahi shiver all around him as he smoothed his palm over the bulge hidden in Asahi's boxers, hiding a swallow at the size of it. He'd touched it before, stroked it and even felt it pressed against his body but this was really his first chance to see it. Noya eased Asahi's member out of his boxers, light spilling in from the other room to illuminate a flushed erection a good bit longer than Noya's, with a slight lean to the left and a good deal of girth to it. He felt a tiny shiver of nerves again, but Noya shrugged them off just like pre-game jitters. The game would end however it ended; all he could do was play his best the whole way through.

Noya drew himself up on his knees, one hand on Asahi's thigh, the other stroking the length in front of him. He leaned forward, eyes flicking up once to Asahi's, checking to make sure the ace hadn't changed his mind. Asahi looked gorgeous: his eyes nearly black and shining, his lips red and kissed out, his hair hanging around his face raggedly, just how Noya had left it. He couldn't help it: Noya grinned before taking the tip of Asahi's cock in his mouth.

The sound Asahi made was half-strangled and all wanton. His hips pulsed shallowly, just once, before remaining still on the bed. He didn't seem to know what to do with his hands. Noya felt one brush his hair, then draw away. A light touch on his shoulder, then nothing. When he looked, he saw both hands gripping the edge of the bed, knuckles white and shaking. He wouldn't have minded Asahi touching him or tugging at his hair, but maybe for this first time, they could both just take it a little easy.

At least, that was the plan. But it was hard taking it easy when Noya finally had what he'd wanted for months now. He used his hand to help guide Asahi's member in his mouth, bobbing gently, tongue questing, teeth teasing. It was warmer than he'd expected, and larger as well. Spit leaked out the sides of his mouth despite his best efforts and he couldn't take in as much of it as he wanted. He dragged his tongue over the slit, feeling the slick pooling there, but tasting very little of it. In fact, he didn't taste much at all, besides salty skin, faint sweat residue and the musk that was all Asahi. He slid his head and hand down and back up a few times, short, rapid pulses meant more as a tease than anything else. Noya didn't think he was going to be able to bring Asahi off the way Asahi had done for him on the bus.

The angle didn't really help, and if Noya was being honest, the floor was hurting his knees. He didn't really want to stop, not just yet. Not with Asahi making those tiny noises in the back of his throat. Instead, Noya placed his palm against Asahi's stomach, pushing lightly but insistently as he got his feet beneath him. It took a bit for Asahi to get the message and scoot back on the bed, Noya climbing after him and settling on the bed, still between Asahi's legs and working on his length. One of Asahi's hands came to rest on Noya's shoulder, a steady, warm weight without pressure behind it. Noya rubbed the side of his head against it, felt the fingers card the hair at the back of his head and stay there as he continued his ministrations. Asahi was taking short, sharp breaths now, with the occasional tiny whine slipping through. Noya lived for those little noises, trying different angles with his mouth as he slid up and down, applying suction and lapping at the slit with his tongue. When Asahi's thighs began to tremble, Noya knew he was finally getting close, but by then the corners of his mouth hurt and he was just a bit frustrated by the lack of attention to his own need, although he honestly couldn't see what Asahi could do about that in their current position.

"Yuu, please," Asahi gasped. "Please stop. I don't--I want to--"

Noya sat back at once, swiping at his mouth with the back of his hand. He climbed over Asahi's body, laid out on the bed like a buffet and hovered over him on his hands and knees. "You alright?"

Asahi gave a breathy chuckle. "Yeah, I'm alright. I just didn't want it to end too soon." He wrapped an arm around Noya's waist and pulled him tight to his body. "I want to take care of you, too."

Noya grinned, rubbing his chin in Asahi's chest hair. "Mmm, that sounds good to me, too."

Asahi laughed again before rolling to his side, Noya still held close against him. He kissed Noya's forehead before reaching between them, sliding his hand along Noya's stomach before wrapping his hand around Noya's neglected length. Noya keened and arched up into the touch, reveling in the swift, sure strokes, then moaned as the grip loosened, Asahi groping around as if for something else...

Noya shouted, fingers digging into Asahi's biceps as Asahi brought his length alongside Noya's, stroking them both together. There was heat and a slick-slide not only from pre-cum but from Noya's own saliva as well. Noya couldn't help but rut up into Asahi's hand, the dual sensations of a callused hand and the silky skin of Asahi's cock driving him wild. His head rocked back as he moaned and whimpered, lost to everything but pleasure.

Asahi's hand began to slow, then stopped. The arm around Noya's waist tightened and pulled him up and an insistent kiss found his lips. Noya could feel Asahi's heart beat through his chest like the pounding of an animal trying to escape. His own heart was fluttering rapidly, a hummingbird against a window, straining for something just out of reach. There was a strange feeling of absence, almost as if, as close as they were, they still weren't close enough. As if nothing could ever be enough.

"Asahi," Noya whimpered against Asahi's mouth. "I want--I want--"

"Are you sure?" Asahi asked, voice a low rumble that sent tremors straight down to Noya's cock.

"Yes!" Noya just about wailed. He wanted it. Now. With Asahi. He'd never been more sure of anything in his life!

Noya tumbled free of Asahi's arms as the ace pawed through the blankets, looking for the items Noya had tossed there earlier. As Noya rolled back, he accidentally found the edge of the box of condoms. After a sharp flinch, he tossed the box onto Asahi's stomach, groping around for the tube of lubricant. The tear of cardboard sent a shiver of anticipation down Noya's spine just as he clasped the cool, soft plastic of the lube. He rolled over in time to see Asahi tear a little square off a strip, the light from outside the room illuminating the flush of his skin, though it was impossible to tell if it was from embarrassment of arousal.

"You look so hot right now," Noya breathed, propped up on one elbow, lube in hand.

Asahi's breath caught as he looked over at Noya, eyes locking on the tube in his hand as he swallowed hard. "Are you--Do you--Should I--"

Noya grinned. "I'll do it, just give me a minute." He didn't say it out loud--because even he felt a bit embarrassed by it--but shortly after they'd begun dating, Noya had looked up the mechanics of sex on the internet, figuring out what went where and how. Just to be ready if they ever got the chance. He was glad now that he had. He flipped the cap on the lube and squirted a generous amount into his palm before rolling back flat on his back and reaching down beneath one bent leg. The slick gel was cool in his hand, making him shiver as he slid his hand in between his cheeks. He arched his back just slightly, circled the tightly puckered ridge of muscle with the slick tip of a finger, then slipped it inside.

He gasped sharply, even though he'd been entirely expecting the intrusion. He'd explored his own body before, but somehow right now was different, laying in a strange bed next to his boyfriend for the first time ever. At least Noya figured that Asahi would be too shy to actually watch him prepare himself, but then as he glanced furtively up, he realized that Asahi was, in fact, just staring at him.

Realizing he'd been caught, Asahi lowered himself down on his side, stretching one arm out so Noya could lay his head on it. He leaned in close, pressing his forehead to Noya's, leaving a kiss on his hair. "I love all the sounds you make, Yuu. I...really liked what you did earlier, but I think I like it better when you can be loud."

"Yeah?" Noya asked, voice tight as he slid his finger deeper inside himself.

"Yeah." Asahi's voice was just a breath in Noya's ear. "I think...I think I could cum to your voice alone."

Noya laughed, realizing what it must have cost Asahi to get those words out all at once. He turned his head for a kiss as he continued working on himself, preparing himself for a second finger to join the first.

Asahi stroked Noya's chin, traced the muscles of his shoulder, his arm. Nuzzled into Noya's spiked hair, which was slowly losing its shape the more he tossed his head against the bed. Noya hissed at the burn of adding the second finger and he felt Asahi's breath catch in his chest.

"You can be loud," Asahi told him, voice still soft, fingers ghosting through his hair. "You can yell if you want."

"Mm." It was hard to string words together coherently while fingering himself. "It's different when I'm doing it to myself. Kind of like, I know what's coming?"

Asahi propped himself up on his elbow, leaned low for a deep, sultry kiss, heading rocking Noya's back against the bed, tongue gentle but insistent. Noya moaned into the kiss, adding a third finger with difficulty due to the angle. When the kiss broke, Noya found himself staring into Asahi's eyes. "Let me do it?"

Noya's dick twitched in interest as his throat went dry. "You, um, you want to?"

Asahi licked his lips as his hand slid down Noya's arm, almost to where his hand was working at his entrance. "Yeah. I want to hear you."

Noya swallowed. "Okay."

Noya's hand came free with a very gentle tug, followed by a flurry of motion that was nearly violent in comparison to everything else so far. Asahi sat up, putting his back to the pillows as he pulled Noya into his lap, chest to chest and face to face, one arm looped around Noya's back. The other hand grappled with the bottle of lube for a moment before resting against the cheeks of Noya's ass.

"It's okay?" Asahi asked one more time.

"Yes," Noya assured him, letting his weight rest against Asahi's chest, his fingers carding through long hair. He couldn’t help but jump as thick fingers slid down the crack of his ass. Moaned when they found his already slick entrance. His breath stuttered at gentle pressure that became increasingly insistent, then--

Noya threw his head back as a wordless shout ripped itself free of his throat. Asahi shivered beneath him, a single finger breaching Noya's insides, coating him with cool slick. His finger curled and rocked for a moment, drawing keening cries from Noya. Noya's blunt fingernails dug into the muscles of Asahi's back but he was ignorant of the action, couldn't control it even if he was aware of it. There was a long slow drag, and then--Electricity was coursing up Noya's spine, a silent scream overtaking him. It was over in an instant, Asahi's concerned brown eyes insistent on meeting Noya's.

"So good," Noya gasped, sagging bonelessly against Asahi. "Don't stop."

Another curl of pressure and Noya was screaming, agony and pleasure coursing through him all at once. Fuck, but he wasn't going to last if it kept up like this. Asahi's hips bucked upwards beneath him and Noya felt the heat of Asahi's erection against his leg--when had Asahi even taken off his boxers, anyway?--and it felt just as urgent as Noya's own need. Almost as if he knew how close Noya was, Asahi backed off the pressure on that one spot and instead worked a second finger inside.

Here was the burn Noya was expecting. Asahi's fingers were larger than his own and even coated with oil there was resistance. While catching his breath, Noya rocked back onto Asahi's fingers, letting himself grow accustomed to the feel of them. Because if Asahi's fingers felt big, well, his cock was certainly bound to feel bigger. Asahi went slowly, thoroughly, stretching and coating, pausing for more lube at least once. A third finger joined the first two and after long minutes of moaning and rocking, Noya figured he was as ready as he was ever going to be for this. He had to twist himself away from Asahi's hand in order to stop moaning long enough to speak.

"I think I'm ready, Asahi."

"Okay." Asahi swallowed, eyes big in the darkness. Seemingly with no effort, he lifted Noya and twisted, setting Noya's back on the bed before reaching back to the nightstand for the condom he'd set aside earlier. Noya watched with fascination as Asahi bit one corner and tore, drawing the rubber ring from the foil. He got his elbows beneath him to watch as Asahi carefully rolled the condom on, making his considerable length look even more...considerable. Noya gulped audibly, a shiver overtaking him just before Asahi loomed over him, kicking his legs wide as he lowered himself to his elbows, pressing kisses to Noya's lips before lining their bodies up for--

"Wait." Noya set a hand on Asahi's chest, making Asahi fall completely still in an instant. This wasn't right. Not quite. The right guy, the right time, the right _everything_ but something was just...off.

"You want to stop?" Asahi asked. His tone wasn't plaintive or pleading, but it wasn't relieved either. Noya had no doubts that if he asked for it, Asahi would stop and say nothing of their failed first attempt.

But no, Noya didn't want to stop. It only took a moment's pause for him to figure out what was wrong, though it felt like it took longer.

The thing was, Noya was as strong as any other player on the volleyball court. Stronger than most, really, when compared point for point. He was one of the two genius players on Karasuno's team and he'd carried his share of matches, though he wasn't one to brag. And while Asahi could manhandle him in bed quite easily, it wasn't something Noya particularly enjoyed; he wasn't some meek little kitten to be carried and coddled. Noya was an elemental force to be reckoned with, like gravity or a thunderstorm.

And he wasn't about to take his first time lying on his back.

"Switch with me," Noya said, pressing lightly against Asahi's chest.

"Um, okay?" Asahi laid back obediently, despite the confusion on his face. "Did you want to do me instead?"

Noya grinned as he sat up. "No, but I love that you offered that. I want to be on top."

"Is that--Oh." Asahi fell silent as Noya swung a leg over him, sitting astride his hips. "If that's what you want?"

"You don't mind?"

"No." Asahi shook his head, his hands curling around Noya's waist. "I think I might like this better."

"Yeah?" Noya asked, reaching behind himself to take Asahi's length in hand.

Asahi's gasped, then helped lift Noya up as he positioned himself. "I like seeing you."

Noya grinned. "I like seeing you, too."

The blunt head of Asahi's cock was hot as it kissed the slick ring of muscle at Noya's entrance. It felt way bigger than Asahi's fingers had, but it seemed all that prep actually helped, because it slid in easily. At first. Noya felt his face twist in a grimace of pain and Asahi's hands tightened around his middle, holding him up and letting him adjust. When he was ready, Noya bore down again, taking it slow. He adjusted his angle once, making Asahi gasp and moan, but his control over holding Noya never faltered. Long, slow, gasping minutes later, Noya sat flush against Asahi, breathing hard and feeling stretched to the limit.

"Just...take it...easy," Asahi said through gritted teeth. "If you....need to--"

Noya rocked once, forward and back, making Asahi's vocal cords strain against the skin of his neck. "Don't even talk about stopping here," Noya warned, voice low and husky. "We've come this far and now we're going to finish."

Asahi nodded, eyes glittering darkly through heavy lashes. Still, he didn't move except to breathe, hands around Noya's waist as Noya adjusted, shifting this way and that, rocking forward and backward, getting used to the feeling of being filled. Because it was painful, but there was pleasure too, and Noya was no stranger to pain. He took his time, biting his lower lip as he sought an angle where pleasure outranked the pain, or at the very least, matched it. When he found it, his hips jerked and a groan left his lips. He felt Asahi's hips roll beneath him, just slightly, as if the ace was having trouble holding back any longer. Experimentally, Noya lifted himself several inches along Asahi's length, his hands on Asahi's forearms so he could feel the tension as Asahi helped lift him up. When he ground back down, Asahi let him slide, but added a bit of resistance, keeping the motion slow and controlled.

Fuck, but Noya was in love.

The next time he lifted up, it was just a bit faster, the grind down a little harder. Asahi was tense and in control beneath him--Noya wanted to see that control break. Asahi had to have wanted this as much as Noya did--for fuck's sake, Asahi had bought condoms and lube in preparation for this!--yet Asahi was also the one who kept saying they could stop, or that they didn't even need to do this.

Well, now they were doing it.

And Noya was in control.

He surged up again and as he rode back down, a cry burst from Noya's lips. Asahi grunted, his hips bucking up, a shudder running through his body. Noya watched Asahi take his lower lip between his teeth as he schooled his body back down against the bed. With a devilish smile, Noya surged again, crying out a little louder this time. Asahi's fingers dug into his sides, dragging him down a bit more sharply than before. Noya rolled his hips, letting small cries tumble from his lips, waiting until he felt Asahi take up the rhythm he was setting, probably without even realizing he was doing it. The longer he rocked, the better Noya felt. His body was relaxing, his muscles accepting the strain as they did for any new exercise. And once the pain was gone, there was really only pleasure.

Noya increased gradually, adding up and down to his rocking, rolling motion. Asahi tried to still himself, but lost the battle, his hips rising to meet Noya each time he dropped back down. Asahi was beautiful, the light from the hall casting shadows in the valleys of his pecs, his abs, his obliques. His shoulders stood out like boulders, flexed and tensed as they lifted and lowered Noya over and over. Heavy lashes rested on tanned cheeks, lip still caught between perfect teeth. His hair was wild and unrestrained, painted across the pillows and stuck to his skin with sweat. It was all so much more than Noya had envisioned it being.

It was perfect.

With a sharp cry, Noya slammed himself down on Asahi's length, Asahi's hips leaping to meet him. He was already rising up again, almost as far as he could go on his knees before Asahi was pulling him back down again. Over and over, pressure and heat building, breath panting, cries echoing, never fading. The rhythm grew wilder and less controlled until Noya no longer knew who was setting it--himself or Asahi. He felt heat coiling and writhing in the pit of his stomach, his balls getting tight and tense and he knew--at least for himself--that he was coming to the end of the ride. He tore one hand off of Asahi's forearm and took himself in hand, giving control entirely over to Asahi as he stroked himself off, contrasting rhythms creating a friction Noya had never known before in his life. He saw stars burst on the backs of his eyelids as he came, the relief making his body heavy, his thoughts blur feverishly.

Asahi kept moving beneath him, hips and hands slamming him down again and again and again until he felt pinched painfully tight, gripped hard as Asahi grunted, holding him flush and tight for long moments. Noya could feel the pulse of Asahi's cock deep inside him, blinked at the mess streaking Asahi's chest and stomach, surprised to see so much of it. He wanted nothing more than to slink down beside Asahi, put his head on Asahi's arm and close his eyes, but Asahi held him still a while longer until their breathing evened out. Then, Asahi gripped the base of his cock, holding the condom in place while Noya slipped gracelessly to the side, tumbling down onto the bed. Asahi turned to look at him, eyes sweeping as if to make sure he was alright, then picked himself up with a weary groan, peeling off the condom on his way to the bathroom. Noya heard the sounds of water running, of tissues swiping, but he couldn't bring himself to follow. Every muscle felt as worn and weak as if he'd just run a half marathon. The edges of his mind were already blurring towards sleep and it was all he could do to keep his eyes open until Asahi returned to the bed.

"You alright?" Asahi asked, petting Noya's side as he laid down beside him.

"Mm." Noya was having trouble with words. "Sorry. About the mess."

Asahi shook with a silent chuckle. "It was fine. Are you hurt? Do you need anything?"

"No," Noya said, curling into Asahi's chest. "Just you."

Asahi curled around him, arms coming up to hold him. "You have me. Always."

Noya smiled, rubbing his nose in Asahi's chest hair. "Hey."

"Hm?"

"I love you."

Noya felt Asahi's breath stop, felt his muscles go rigid. "Shoulda told you before now. Sorry. But I do. Love you."

A puff of breath ruffled Noya's hair. Slowly, Asahi relaxed around him. "I love you too, Yuu."

"Best birthday ever," Noya murmured.

"I hope so."

"So far."

Asahi chuckled. "You aren't expecting me to top this next year, are you?"

Noya grinned, glad it was hidden against Asahi's skin. "No. But I am going to have to do something amazing for your birthday now."

"Oh, no, that's not--"

"Too late." Noya yawned. "You're in for it, Asahi. I'm gonna get you back."

Another soft chuckle. "I'll look forward to it, then."

**Author's Note:**

> So of course there's going to be a birthday fic for Asahi! Look forward to it landing on January 1st or you can follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ShiroKabocha1). And of course: Happy Birthday, Nishinoya!


End file.
